


it's more than sex between you & me

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by a gifset of Oliver eating an apple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and the tag I wrote when I reblogged it, collab fic with my nonnie friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Lots of smut. With a hint of fluff. But mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's more than sex between you & me

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was unexpected. It all started with a tag I made on an Oliver gifset and a wonderful anon messaging me. Neither of us planned on it turning into the smutty monster that it is, but we are both very happy with the result. These were little installments messaged back and forth with my nonnie friend and I literally just copy and pasted everything together into one doc. It's unedited, and the formatting may be a little weird but we both wanted to share it with everyone so we hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> :)

Oliver gets super passionate when he goes down on Felicity. He always brings her intense pleasure but it’s always different when his tongue flicks against her clit. Like that 1 time, where he’s already made her come twice with his fingers inside her before bringing his lips down to her. He kept going and going and going. His tongue going back and forth between licking her clit and delving inside of her. And she orgasmed, her back arched off the bed and she kept shaking for several minutes.

Oliver loves going down on Felicity. He revels in the way her thighs shake around his head, the way her hand grips his hair, holding his face against her center. Her taste; he honestly believes he could live off that alone and be satisfied for the rest of his life. And it’s not so much about bringing Felicity pleasure, sure that’s one of the reasons, but giving her oral is something that pleases Oliver like no other. He simply enjoys doing it and would spend every waking moment with his head between her legs if he could.

Oliver always enjoyed sex. Obviously. It was never difficult for him to get any girl he wanted. But once his relationship with Felicity became physical, he enojys sex a whole lot more. It used to stroke his ego when got a girl to orgasm but everything is different with his Felicity. It fills him with warmth when his name falls from her lips, her hands slide up and down his back, her blunt nails scratch the back of his neck when she twitches around him. Words of love whispered between kisses..

With her walls tightly wrapped around him, her forehead pressed against his, their breaths mingling as they stare into each others eyes as they both climax, Oliver finally understands why it’s called ‘making love’. And once he’s had Felicity, knows how it feels to be inside her, knows the sounds she makes when she comes around him, he’s a goner. Nothing in his life has ever, nor will ever, compare to that moment, that feeling of complete satisfaction and bliss.

Felicity loves it when Oliver makes love to her. She really does. She knows what his rough and calloused hands are capable of but when they’re in bed together, she admires how gentle he is. His tender touches when he undresses her, how gentle he when he first pushes inside of her, his eyes locked on hers. They way his breath hitches when she clenches around him. The slow roll of hips driving her crazy in the best way possible.

The way he takes his time; savoring the moment, like every time is the first time. And he’s so passionate in bed and it sets Felicity’s skin on fire. The way his mouth stays latched onto her neck as he drives into her, the force from his hips so powerful that it pushes her entire body higher onto the bed. All she can hear is his labored breathing and soft moans of her name as he brings them both closer to the edge. And Felicity loves to watch his face as he comes inside her. She can’t bring herself to look away as his eyes shut and brows furrow, her name tumbling from his lips as he shudders inside her.

But then there are times when she likes it hard and fast. After a difficult mission, the need to feel skin on skin is unbearable. Ripping their clothes off, buttons flying. Demanding kisses that are more teeth than lips and tongue. When he bends her over the nearest surface and takes her from behind. His grip on his hips too tight, sure to leave bruises. Bur she never complains, never tells him to stop. She knows he needs to feel her, touch her. Just be inside her. Marking her..

She understands because she needs it too. Feeling him inside her reminds Felicity that he’s alive; that he came back to her. And she enjoys when he loses control like that. Likes knowing that it’s because of her, what she does to him. Sometimes Oliver doesn’t even fully undress, just pulls his leather pants down and takes her; on her desk, against a pillar. It’s quick and dirty; they’re both grabbing at each other, trying to get impossibly closer as his grunts and her moans fill the room. Then after that hard fuck, after they’ve both released the tension from the day’s mission, that they move things over to the cot or the mats and take things slow; making love for what seems like hours.

They don’t have sex every night. To be honest, Felicity was surprised when she realized that Oliver is not as sex driven as she thought he’d be. They spend nights cuddling on her couch. Other nights are spend at his place, where he cooks a nice dinner (he’s really good at that too). They share a nice hot bath with a glass of wine, her back pressed against his chest as she sits between his legs. Those nights, when they go to bed, they just hold each other tightly, sharing soft kisses…

Oliver enjoys the simple things. He was never one to cuddle or or hold hands before the island; all physical contact with women eventually led to sex. But with Felicity he finds that he’s happy just to hold her in his arms. She’s so small and she fits perfectly cradled between his thighs, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Or when they lie in bed, limbs tangled together under the sheets, their faces inches away from each other’s as they talk about their days or their lives before meeting each other. Those quiet nights in are some of their favorites.

Thea walks in on them one night while their having dinner at the kitchen island. She stands by the door and just watches them. She is amazed by the bright smile on his brothers face as Felicity talks about something and her hands swirl around. It’s been way too long since she’s seen him this happy and carefree. She once thought that it’d be gross to see him all lovey dovey but seeing him lean across the kitchen island to place a soft kiss against Felicity’s cheek, she’s happy that he is happy. 

Thea can tell right away that this right here, with Felicity, is the real thing for Oliver and she just grins like an idiot as she silently starts to plan their wedding. Thea actually walks in on them a lot when they’re just lounging around, sometimes even slowly dancing in the living room, and she takes pictures and videos on her phone. She’s got a whole album saved that she puts together and shows at the reception dinner. 

Felicity and Oliver have been together for 8 months when they decide to finally move in together. Thea suggests that she could just move into the loft with them ‘cause they have enought space and she loves having Felicity around. But they want to get a place of their own (so can be as loud as they want ;) ) It takes them a while to find the perfect place but eventually they find a beautiful condo. After they move into their new place they decide to christen every single room thoroughly.

Their things arent even out of the boxes before Oliver decides to take Felicity right there in the kitchen. It’s very playful this time; there’s lots of giggling and Felicity trying to get away, running around the small space before Oliver grabs her by the waist and places her on the counter. Soon Felicity’s laughs turn to moans as Oliver’s hands make their way under her skirt and hook into the elastic of her underwear. Oliver decides that now is the perfect time to eat so he bends his knees and starts to kiss up the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs wider. Talk about a five star meal.

He takes his time teasing her. Kissing up her thighs, he lets his tongue slide along her hips before he finally FINALLY kisses her center. She’s already wet and he doesn’t waste any time to lick into her, savoring the taste.

"You taste so fucking good," he whispers against her clit before he sucks it into his mouth. She moans in response and her hips twitch slightly off the counter. She pulls him up by his hair and kisses him deeply. Enjoying the taste of herself on his lips. 

She’s licking at his lips, moaning against his mouth as her hands move to unzip his pants so that she can touch him, guide him where she needs him most but Oliver stops her movements.

“Not yet,” he tells her. “I’m not finished,” and a strangled noise escapes Felicity’s lips as Oliver kisses down her neck, across her chest, right back until he’s at her center again, his tongue immediately entering her, pushing in and out all while his thumb rubs tight circles against her clit. She falls back against the counter, resting on her elbows as she watches Oliver through half lidded eyes, the look he’s giving her is absolutely predatory as his mouth moves up to her clit and he hums around it, causing Felicity to throw her head back in ecstacy.

Just when she is about to fall over the edge, he pulls back. Felicity makes an angry sound and glares at him as he smirks and kisses up her body. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and slides his hands along her thighs. She tries to unfasten his pants again and this time he lets her. She takes him into her hand strokes him softly. Her nipple leaves his mouth with soft pop and he kisses his way up to her neck.

"I want… need you insisde me. Right now" she moans into his ear.

A low growl escapes Oliver’s throat before he’s stepping out of his pants, his cock in his hand as he lines himself up with her entrance. He stares into her eyes as he pushes in with one, hard thrust. He smirks a little at the way Felicity’s eyes widen when he’s buried to the hilt. No matter how many times they’ve done this she’ll never get used to feel of him inside her. She moans loudly as Oliver sets up a grueling pace, his hands gripping her ass, pulling her to the edge of the counter. He can feel her getting close, notices it in the way she clamps down on him, her short pants of breath against his neck. He hooks an arm under her knee, holding her leg up as he doubles his efforts.

Felicity throws head back and mutters a low curse. With the new angle Oliver’s hitting her g-spot on every thrust. The kitchen fills with the slick sound of their joined bodies and heavy panting. He gently bites down on her neck and chuckles as her high-pitched moans echo off the walls. He places a hand at the back of her neck and pulls her in for a long searing kiss.

"I love you so fucking much," he breathes into her mouth and in that moment she clenches tightly around him. 

Her body is shaking uncontrollably as her impending orgasm approaches. She’s chanting his name against his mouth, “Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. Oh, god,” and he pulls back slightly to look at her face and he cups her jaw. Her eyes are screwed shut and Oliver presses a quick kiss to her lips before speaking.

“Open your eyes, Felicity. I want to see you,” he tells her and when Felicity’s eyes meet his Oliver thrusts into her one last time, stilling as he holds her body to his.

Their breaths mingle as they try to come down after their orgasm. Her hands keep running all over his back, down to his (beautiful) firm ass and back up to his head. Felicity just can’t keep touching him. Oliver places kisses along her neck and shoulder. Still joined together, he pulls her off the counter and she instantly wraps her arms around him. Each step he takes causes some delicious friction for both of them and before he reaches the living room, another small orgasm washes over Felicity.

"Shit, Felicity," Oliver mutters against her skin as he sits down on the couch, Felicity in his lap. He brings her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily, his hands on her hips as he guides her to move on top of him. He’s growing hard again and Felicity can feel it so she grinds her hips down in his lap, loving how the new position forces him deeper into her wet heat. Oliver loves it too, loves watching Felicity ride his cock, her breasts on full display in front of his face so he leans forward to take a nipple into his mouth, Felicity’s nails scratching at the back of his head.

Oliver starts rolling his hips to Felicity’s rhythm, loving how she clenches around him every so often.

"Baby you feel so good inside me," she moans into his ear.

"I love being inside you," he groans in the back of his throat and begins to guide her hips up and down his length. When she leans back and places her hands on his knees, he beings to thrust up into her in earnest.  

He bands an arm around her back, holding her in place as he drives into her. Felicity’s biting her bottom lip, her nails digging into his legs as she allows Oliver to fill her, leading her towards another mindblowing orgasm. She takes her hands and places them on his shoulders, bracing her knees on the couch as she continues to ride him.

Oliver leans in to whisper in her ear, “Touch yourself for me, Felicity.” The tone of his voice is rough, commanding and Felicity can’t help but comply as she reaches between their bodies and furiously rubs circles against her clit. 

Oliver can tell that Felicity is about to come by the way she gets wetter around him and fingers circle faster. So he picks up his speed as well. She leans forward again and wraps an arm around his neck.

"I’m so close," she breathes, "please. Please come with me."

He chokes, “oh God, baby,” and clenches her ass. A few thrusts later, they both fall over the edge in tangle of long moans and deep grunts. 

Felicity collapses against Oliver, both of them breathing heavily as they try to come down from the high. He presses a kiss onto the top of her head, his hands lightly stroking her spine as he leans them back against the couch. Felicity’s head is resting against his chest, right above his heart and she leaves a soft kiss to the skin there before moving off his lap and standing on her feet. She holds out a hand to Oliver, which he quickly accepts, and Felicity leads them down the hall toward their bedroom. 

She looks over her shoulder and throws a smirk at him. “Think you can go again?” she asks. He groans and wraps an arm around her waist from behind.

"Hmmm, with a little help. Sure." He grinds his already hardening cock against her ass. She hums in approval before turning him around pushing him towards their bed.

"I’m gonna suck you off now," she says in a breathy voice, "and then I want you to fuck me again. Hard. Wherever you want." 

She pushes Oliver down onto the mattress and he scrambles backwards towards the head of the bed as Felicity climbs up between his legs. She scrapes her nails up his thighs, smiling to herself when she sees him twitch slightly. She leans down to kiss the hard planes of his abs, her tongue licking over the taut ridges of muscle. At Oliver’s strangled sound of distress, she looks up to see his flushed face, hands balled into fists at his sides. Felicity chuckles to herself, she’s gonna enjoy this. Oliver had been teasing her all day and now it was her turn to return the favor. 

Felicity smiled at him when she took his cock in her hand. She could hear Oliver hiss as she placed a tender kiss at tip and licked along his slit. He clenched his fists in the sheets as she licked a slow path from the base up to the tip before she finally took him in her mouth. 

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath when Felicity’s mouth closed around his length. One hand was still stroking the shaft as she began bobbing her head up and down. Oliver lifted a hand from the sheets, intending to grab a fistful of her hair but Felicity shook her head, a sensation that sent a bolt of pleasure through Oliver’s body, before she lifted off his cock.

"No touching," she told him and Oliver gulped before lowering his hand back to the mattress, allowing Felicity to resume where she left off. 

Felicity enjoys having him in her mouth. She doesn’t get to go down on him very often but when she does, she gives it her all. She hums around him as she slowly bops her head up and down. She notices his fingers twitching against the sheets, he wants to touch her so badly. So she hollows her cheeks and doubles her efforts. He’s panting now, so close to the edge, his abs twitching. 

Oliver’s hips lift off the mattress as he begins to lose control. Then he hits the back of Felicity’s throat and feels how it constricts around him and that’s all it takes to send Oliver over the edge. He comes hard, emptying himself down Felicity’s throat, muttering a string of curses as he watches her swallow as much as she can. She rises up on her knees when he’s finished, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before Oliver’s lunging toward her, devouring her mouth with his.

He is still sensitive from his intense orgasm but he can’t help stroking himself as he licks the taste of his come out of her mouth.

"I need you to turn around and grab the headboard. Can you do that for me baby?" Felicity barely manages a nod before she scrambles up their bed and grab the headboard. Oliver groans at the sight of her presenting herself to him, his sounds almost animalistic. He lines himself up against her center, grabs her hips tightly and slides in. 

"You’re still so wet for me, aren’t you baby?" Oliver asks.

He watches Felicity nod her head as he starts pumping into her with deep, hard thrusts, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filling the air. Even though Felicity is exhausted from the multiple orgasms she’s already had, she doesn’t let up. She grabs the headboard tightly and pushes her ass back into Oliver’s hips, matching the rhythm that he’s already established. Oliver groans loudly, the grip on her hips tightening as he pounds into her. He’s always loved this position, being able to stare at Felicity’s beautiful ass as he buries himself inside her.

He leans over her and grabs her breasts, “I love fucking you like this. Love when you push that glorious ass into me. Damn baby you feel so good around me.”

"Hnnnng Oliver. I ne-need to come. Please touch me." Oliver slows the movement of his hip and and bites her earlobe.

"I am touching you," he says squeezing her nipples and grinding into her.

She lets out a frustrated groan, “Not like that,” the words tumble from her lips as Oliver rolls a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He straightens on the bed, pulling Felicity back against him as he kneels in the middle of the mattress. He holds her body to his chest.

“Where do you want me to touch you, Felicity?” he asks as he pinches her other nipple, causing her to cry out.

“Ol..Oliver, please,” Felicity begs, her back arching away from him. She doesn’t know how much more she can take. Oliver takes pity on her and brings his hand down to her clit. The second his fingers come into contact with the swollen nub Felicity screams his name as she falls forward onto her hands and knees, Oliver continuing to fuck her hard as he leans over her. 

"Oh God Oliver," she screams at the force of his thrust. "I-" her next words die in her throat as her orgasm crashes over her. It becomes almost impossible for Oliver to keep thrusting, she’s clenching so hard around him but he keeps going.

"Shit Felicity," he grunts, his hips begin to stutter, "I’m gonna come baby. Fuck fuck fuck." He bites down in the crook of her neck as he spills and twitches inside her. 

Oliver comes with a shout, his forehead falling to the back of her shoulder as he releases inside her. Before Felicity can collapse on the bed, Oliver wraps an arm around her middle, rolling them so that they’re lying on their sides, still joined. He buries his face in her golden strands, breathing her in.

“I love you,” he whispers into her hair. “I love you. I love you. I love you, ” he repeats as he peppers kisses down her neck, across her shoulders. Reluctantly, he pulls out and turns Felicity towards him. Her eyes are closed; a small, satisfied smile on her face. Oliver tucks her tightly into his side. One of her hands reaches up to cup his jaw and he feels her lips moving against the hollow of his neck. “I love you.” 

They kiss lazely for a few moments, their hands stroking over the other’s back.

"Hey, don’t fall asleep on me yet. We still need to shower," he says as he notices her breathing is starting to even out.

"Mhh kay," she replies without making a move to get up. He chuckles and gets off the bed before cradling her in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. Once he made sure she can stand on her feet he turns on the shower. She leans into his back and mumbles, "we’re gonna finish this. Someday." 

He turns her, tipping her chin upward so he can press a lingering kiss to her lips. Oliver pulls back slightly, a huge smile spreading across his face as he looks down at her, the love of his life, his Felicity. He can’t help but lean down to kiss her again, their foreheads pressed together.

“Someday,” he whispers against her lips. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
